Hotel Mismatched
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: A Drabble series based of mainly OC's and a few Canon characters. Come One come all and feel free to introduce some of your own characters. Contributions are strongly welcomed!
1. 1- Hex

1- Hex

* * *

My name is Hex.

It's a rather misleading name, you see I'm actually a good guy.

It started out as just me and my sister.

I was still training myself I magic and my sister wondered in at the wrong time.

Now she has an affinity for red snapper and fluffy toys.

She also has a tail and cat ears and whiskers.

She prefers to be called Black Cat these days.

My parents didn't like that I had unintentionally caused a mutation in my sisters DNA and my sister wasn't happy with how they weren't happy with me. I packed up and left. About five miles out of town my sister caught up carrying her own backpack and a cheeky smile.

Another two miles and we found an old mansion.

The sign on the front said 'For Taking- Requirements are that new tenants have one magical being'  
My sister decided to ask all about it by wandering right up to the door.

I scrambled to catch up. When I hit the porch she'd knocked on the door and they swung open.

A lady bustled out almost immediately.

She introduced herself as Rianda.

She was looking for someone to take over the mansion.

Rianda was a witch, and unless another individual with magic took up ownership the whole place would simply disappear.

It was an interesting place, completely ignored the rules of reality.

We'd been there for less than an hour when I decided I would take it.

Rianda had given us a proper tour, handed over the keys and flew off on a broom promising to visit later.

My sister and I stayed in the magical mansion for the better part of two years.

Then we put up a little sign on the front.

'Hotel Mismatched- Where everyone has a home, free accommodation, free food, and no obligations'

It took all of three days to get our first customer.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Drabble series that is Hotel Mismatched. Thanks to those who came from Never Leave Family Behind!**

 **As stated in the summary this story will be based mainly about characters that are OC's so if you do not like this then you are not obligated to read.**

 **Future chapters will included characters from the Teen Titans including but not limited to HIVE members, the Titans, and Slade.**

 **Each Chapter will be named after the Character that the POV is of.**

 **If there are any particular pairing of character you would like to see or certain characters from the series that you would like interaction with Just leave a message in a Review or PM and I'll do my best to add it in. I will of course mention you whenever I use an idea of yours.**

 **As this is mainly a drabble story is does kinda rely on you for ideas. My goal is to get to 70 chapters so we have a long way to go.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	2. 2- Blue Shadow

My name is Blue Shadow, it wasn't always, once upon a time I had a mother and father who called me Melissa.

As I grew older everything changed. My long blonde hair grew obscenely thick and began to change colour. Within a month it was the same brilliant blue of my eyes. Then it started to do things, I would be happy and it would sway but there would never be any wind. I would grow worried and it would ripple and curl around my arms. I would be sad and it would fall down across my eyes before reaching the floor and pooling at my feet.

I grew angry once, and it shot forward and wrapped around my mothers wrist. I was so shocked that it dropped and curled around my shoulders at my fear. It continued on and I grew more control, I could make it grow long or recede back until there was none. I started being schooled from home.

There wasn't a problem unless I was angry.

I only got angry one other time. My hair and reacted and shot forward and wrapped around his throat. My fathers. He hadn't even gone blue when I reacted and drew away retreating to my room and barricading myself away. I fled out the window that night, my hair making a staircase to the ground a storey below. I hadn't gotten far when they found me. The league of shadows.

I was recruited easily and trained quickly. I had my emotions under full control now.

They thought I was ready for a proper mission. An assassination mission.

I ran again.

This time I found an old mansion, right I the middle of town. The sign had caught my attention.

I hesitated before knocking at the door.

The doors swung open and I was truly surprised at what I saw. There was a reception desk as per usual, and a variety of multicoloured doors along the walls.

A young girl ambled out from behind the desk.

That was when I knew I would fit in. The girl had black hair that was neatly pinned in order to make way for the two furry cat ears that poked out. A cheeky grin and dimples where situated underneath thick black whiskers.

"Hiya! I'm Black Cat, What's your name?"

I paused, "You can call me Blue Shadow," I finally say.

It didn't take long to settle down in a room at the hotel.  
Hex, the older brother of Black Cat and the owner of the hotel led me through an orange door and into the dormitory hall. There was 5 doors along each side most of them barely a foot apart. Each door was white and had a two foot long plark on the front.

As soon as I touch the handle the plark shift turning a light grey with black cursive writing spelling out my name and 'Room 3'. When I opened the door I was given an extreme case of Déjà vu. The whole room was done in shades of dark blue and the bed frame was eerily alike the one I remember growing up with. The floor was a thick grey carpet that you could almost swim in and sitting on the bedside table was a snow globe that was definitely one I remembered.

Venturing further into the room I noticed other small details like a family photo beside the snow globe and the glow in the dark stars on the roof. The purple ribbon that tied the curtains back.

It was astounding how perfect it was. I sat on the edge of the bed and fell back on the cushions. I saw on old style chandelier like light above my head and I could see the wardrobe from here too. One door was open and hanging on the door was the midnight blue ninja outfit I was accustomed to wearing with matching boots on the floor beside it.

The room had a faint smell of lavender drifting about.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. I could almost imagine being home.

* * *

 **Deep isn't it. Don't worry I'll be trying to keep it light but all of the characters have their deep moments.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	3. 3- Black Cat

My stomach had been protesting so I'd left my room and walked to the kitchen. Pulling open the cupboard door I pulled out a can of tuna before jumping up onto the bench that had been reserved for me and folded my legs up. I was halfway through the can when A swirl of black energy appeared in the kitchen.

The boy who appeared stood there for all of three seconds before falling to the ground knocked out.

"Well that was weird," I say.

I finished my can before jumping off the bench and looking at the boy.

He wore a long black cape that was pinned with a grey metal pin at the front and a not quite purple grey suit. And a really odd cowl with Bat looking ears.

Batman? Probably not.

Shrugging I roll him over onto his back.

He doesn't twitch. I pause and take his pulse. He is alive.

I drag him out of the main kitchen and into the dining room. In the corner is my 'cat box' as Hex likes to call it. I drop the still unconscious boy on the ground and chuck a cushion under his head before settling in my box and playing with the tassel that hangs from the roof.

I wonder how long it'll take for him to wake up.

* * *

 **So I'm pretty sure all of you know who this is. I'm very excited to use this character. He just doesn't get enough love in the show.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	4. 4- Kyd Wykkyd

Ow ow ow ow ow

Ouch, what happened? Oh yeah, the Titans were kicking our asses.

So where did I teleport to by accident? There's a pillow of something under my head and a purring noise in the background.

So not Hive headquarters or in a desolate alleyway.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was on the floor of a dining room. Of all the places.

Sitting up silently I glanced around.

The room was completely empty save for the girl sitting in a strange playpen nearby. Then again she was strange too batting against a tassel that had been hung from the room with a fierce concentration. She had cat ears too and look there's a tail.

I can't really talk, I have grey skin.

"Oh you're awake! Yay!" She says suddenly turning to look at me.

I nod cocking my head to the side.

"You don't talk much do you?"

I shake my head.

"That's okay, I'm Black Cat, my brother owns this Hotel and you dropped in while I was eating tuna so I figured I would wait for you to wake up."

Apparently she talks a lot.

' _Do you always talk this much?'_ I ask telepathically.

"Yep, my brother says I'm trouble like that. Dijanda talks almost as much as I do though."

'Ah…. Hotel?' I ask.

"Mhmm, Hotel Mismatched a home for anyone who needs it. You can only find it if you need it. It's completely magical. Dijanda says it disobeys physics completely. I think it's cool. Last month we were mainly a mansion just outside town and then we were an old apartment block somewhere in…. I don't know. I'm not very good at locations. Last week we were a skyscraper! That was so cool, the view from the roof was awesome."

Wow.

* * *

 **Kyd Wykkyd is totally my fave Teen Titans Character, he doesn't get much screen time though.**

 **A few people have asked if they can add their own drabbles to this series and its an Idea that I wholeheartedly welcome.**

 **Some rules though;**

 **1\. All drabbles have to be in the POV of a character residing in the Hotel. (This rule is negated if you are posting on your own profile.)**

 **1.A If you are posting on your own profile please PM the link so that I may mention it so that people don't jump to conclusions.**

 **1.B If you PM your drabble to me and do not wish to post it yourself I will post it among my own but ensure that readers understand it is not of my work. (I will mention you and provide a link to your profile unless you wish to remain anonymous.**

 **2\. I reserve the right to ask you to edit out any contradictory points such as those of Hotel Layout/Plot/Character Personalities/etc**

 **3\. You are welcome to introduce any of your own characters.**

 **4\. If I'd like to borrow a certain character that is not of my creation in a drabble I would like to be able to co-write for that chapter**

 **Easy enough?**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	5. 5- Black Cat

There it was.

Sitting on the floor three metres away was that fleck of white. My tail and ear twitched, I pounced on it catching it under my hands.

I left them up to look.

It's gone.

No there it is. It's moved.

There's a flicker of fabric moving to my left.

I turn to see. Elliot is to the side chuckling silently with a hand mirror in his hand.

Smirking I pounce causing him to topple over.

"Elliot!"

" _I can't believe that actually works!_ " He replies telepathically.

"It's not funny!"

" _It totally is!_ "

I poke my tongue out at him and he poke me in the side causing me to giggle.

It was endless tickling after that.

" _Admit that it was funny!_ "

"Never!"

" _We're going to here for a while then._ "

* * *

 **Couldn't help myself. They're such an interesting pair of friends XD**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	6. 6- Dijanda

I was surrounded on all sides by men. There were three of them, all taller because I had such a small structure.

I'd already used my special abilities to fix their phones. I was a technopath see. Within 48 hours their electronic devices would need replacing. It all depended on how much charge was left in the battery.

I tuned out their words they called me and looked for a gap.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I heard. A few seconds later the first had tripped in retaliation to the new person and fallen straight into the next. It was the distraction I needed and I tripped the last guy over and dodged away from the gang.

The three quickly scrambled but not before knocking past the person who had given me a hand.

"Hey thanks for that," I say walking up, "Those guys were starting to get on my nerves."

"Only on your nerves? Geez they must've been hopeless bullies," the boy replied. He had green eyes framed by a pair of black rimmed glasses and black hair pulled back into loose ponytail.

"Well they're not very creative with their taunting, just the same stuff from over the years."

"Well that's just plain boring then isn't it," he says smiling as he walks over to his discarded shopping bags. He wave his hand over them and they just up into his palm neatly and he smiles.

I was a tad bit shocked at that. Okay maybe a lot shocked.

"Well that was interesting," I finally say following the boy out of the alley.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, I'm very well trained in magic, and trying to find the handled in all that mess is always such a bother. What about you, do you have any special tricks?"

I pause for a moment wondering what to say.

It was two weeks before I noticed it. I wasn't looking for it but there it was tucked away between a bookshop and a cafe. It was a tiny little building and if I hadn't been told it was magic then I wouldn't have believed it to be a hotel.

I walked straight past it. I didn't want to be a bother.

I snuck onto the next train out of town.

Getting off hours later I walk down the street.

And there it is. This time its a tall skyscraper; no different from any of the others.

There was no mistaking the sign out the front.

Now I couldn't decided if I was stalking the building or if it was stalking me. More likely the latter.

I sat on a bench cross the street and gazed at the people that were walking past. Not a single person gave the building a second glace. Or a first one which was probably bigger point.

Was I delusional? That would mean that other boy had been too, or I made him up in my mind. That would be awkward.

I stood up and walked in the front doors.

There's only one way to test if I was crazy of course.

(In the end there was no way I could imagine any of this so it had to be real)

* * *

 **Not entirely sure how I came up with the name but lets go with it.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	7. 7- Hex

The Hotel now had 4 people who stayed all day and a fifth that came often enough to count. The Hotel had moved again. I walked out the other day to see where we were.

The middle of nowhere. Okay it probably was somewhere but not somewhere I knew. It was a forest and that could mean so many places. We needed groceries and we couldn't get them here. My sister wouldn't stop complaining that she had no Red Snapper.

I knew that the magical building was waiting for someone. Dijanda had made trackers slash communicators so we could go look for the person. Blue Shadow had taken the East and I'd taken the West.

Actually I had no idea which way had been which and I took right and she took left. Dijanda stayed back to track our movements.

"Diji to Hex, Blue Shadow is coming back with the Person Of Interest, turn around and come back. Diji Out"

"Are you really going to keep doing that?" I ask.

"I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Of course not."

* * *

 **Short and Sweet, Stay Tuned for the rest of the info in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews and Ideas Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	8. 8- Yucca

I never knew I'd find my escape in the form of a very tall and blue dressed female. I found that most females hated me. Growing up in a species of girls tends to do that. They didn't like that I was a male. It was too 'weird'.

I had heard plenty about humans on the other hand, I was very curious. They had plenty of boys. The female; who asked me to call her Blue, was human. Well not entirely, she was a special human. Most humans didn't have blue hair.

On our way through the forest she told me all about the people she lived with.

She'd help me dig up the small bush that served as my anchor and regaled me with tales of human history.

We we'd reached the hotel I'd been given a room, which came with a special pot for my anchor and an invitation to join them at the dinner table.

Hex said we could go shopping in the human world.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **So Far we have three boys and three girls. (And I have three more girls coming...)**

 **Anybody want to introduce a Guy?**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	9. 9- Dijanda

Not many people had been in my room. Just me.

Wait… Okay, no one else had been in my room.

It was an amazing room, if I do say so myself, with a hammock instead of a bed and technology lined all up against one wall.

The other side of the room would surprise anyone who didn't know my history. The wall was lined with mirrors and the floor was covered in an gymnastic mat. Had to keep my flexibility up. Mum would kill me if I let it go.

I had pulled on a pair of tights and had just finished stretching when someone knocked on the door. I lean backwards into bridge.

"Come in!" I call as I hold the position before moving into a handstand.

"I didn't know you were a gymnast."

"Well technically my mother prefers the term floor acrobat."

"And you?"

"I don't particularly mind really. Floor acrobat is a bit of a mouthful but it does sound cooler."

I pull one leg down to the floor before moving into an arabesque.

"My sister is half cat and still I wonder if human bodies should be able to do that."

"I was raised flexible," I respond letting my back leg move forwards as I roll back into another handstand.

"Not what I would've expected with you being a technopath."

"True, but I was born and raised in a circus, so no," I say moving on to do the splits.

"Circus? Gosh you're full of surprises today."

I smile, "Haly's circus, I only performed every other night when I was little but I ended up helping out with the spotlight crew when they were down a member and never really stopped. Mum made me keep up with the flexibility."

"Well that's an interesting story."

I poke my tongue out. "So did you have a reason for being visiting me?"

"I was bored."

"Wow."

* * *

 **Yeah Dijanda has a lot of history behind her that we still haven't covered. It's going to be so much fun!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	10. 10- Blue Shadow

It was late at night when the next person checked in. So to speak.

I had been standing on the roof at the time staring up at the moon. I'd been the only person around when what I first thought were fireworks started off. Then I realised there weren't any fireworks. There were two figures flying around. One was a younger girl the other a man I recognised as Killer Moth.

I'd been sent out to see if his daughter was Shadow Material. She really wasn't. She was a spoilt brat who liked the colour pink too much.

The younger girl was defending herself against Killer Moth so I assumed she was a good guy. The fireworks were actually puffs of a silvery powder that she had be sending towards her attacker.

I wasn't sure what that was about.

Deciding I'd have to do something I pulled the blue ribbon that held my hair and tied it around my wrist. Focusing my hair sprung up and whipped out towards Killer Moth clipping his wing and mucking up his flight pattern. It wrapped around his ankle and flung him around a bit before tossing him back. Dizzy and confused he disappeared in the horizon his wings flapping wonkily.

The girl was exhausted and flapped towards me but only made it so far before falling unconscious. I caught her in my blue hair and brought her to the roof top. When she'd been close enough I checked her heart rate. It was fine, she was just exhausted. She had large Moth Wings that draped like a cape and two antennae that were camouflaged in her short brown tresses.

Her dress was the same colour and fell to the floor but she was completely barefooted. Being careful of her wings I took one last scan of the sky before ducking inside and heading to the med bay.

* * *

 **Okay I'll admit, a lot of these characters I was going to write into other stories but I never ended up writing those stories and then sorta shoved them in here.**

 **On the other hand I'm more than willing to let in any of your characters in too!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	11. 11- Lulu

I woke to an ache in my wing joint and a soft mattress under my stomach. I let out a groan.

"Careful, you've broken your wrist," a voice says.

Killer Moth, that's right, I was trying to get away when someone interfered. I opened my eyes and squinted when it was overly bright before adjusting. There was a boy sitting in the chair next to me, with dark brown skin and green hair. He had very pretty green eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Hotel Mismatched, they tell me it's a home for anyone who needs it. I've only been here a few days though."

I nod before pushing myself up with my good hand.

I flutter my wings lightly before folding them up properly letting them hang off the edge of the bed.

"I'm Lulu, I'm from the moon?"

"Yucca, I'm from the Dryad colonies."

* * *

 **Aren't they just adorable?**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	12. 12- Sammy

The alarm buzzed and I slammed it off before jumping up and out of the bed.

Sunrise. My family except mum hated sunrise. And everything past that until sunset. They were completely nocturnal really. I hated it. Mum understood.

I come from of long line of nocturnal beings. We're all half-aliens. In every generation each girl is gifted with umbrakinesis. The males are just used to it. The family business runs from sunset to sunrise.

I was different. I wasn't gifted with umbrakinesis. I had the inverse, I had Photokinesis, or light manipulation. My human name was Sammy, but everyone in the family had an 'alien name' that we were born with. The girls anyway. Boys were completely human. My grandmother was ShadowBeam and my older sister was NightBeam. My name was RayBeam. I had very little interaction with the community of people like my sister. Nobody liked the Beam Families odd child. I had one tentative friend in a girl named BlackShade from the Shade branch.

I was leaving it all behind. Being a black sheep sucked. Ironic because really I'm the only white sheep in a family of black.

I picked up my Backpack and shoved the last few items and looked at the window.

I reach up and touch the orange B on my chest. My pyjama's disappear and are replaced my organic alien clothes. Another difference. I wear bright yellow to match my hair. Everyone else has dark blues and purples that match their dark brunette heads.

I zap straight out the window and into the sky. Looking back at the house I wave to my mother who waves from her own window already knowing of my plan.

I fly in the sunlight using my abilities to be invisible, I practise all sorts of tricks and break myself out of the nocturnal habit that had been drilled into me. It was easy enough, my body craved the sunlight. I'd gotten myself a pair of goggles to protect my eyes from the wind and I'd figured out how to move at light speed.

Life was better than it had ever been. Now I just need a place to stay and friends and stop running into birds while flying. That would be nice.

I dived towards the street. I would have to find a place to stay the night. Slowing just as I reached ground level I glide silently down the street. I duck through the open window of the first Hotel I see. I duck through the halls looking around for a kitchen.

When I get there I see a very odd bunch of teens. The cook is a blue haired lady who has arms like an octopus except they aren't arms it's her hair. There's a boy with black hair setting the table by levitating everything over with bright green mist of some sort. There's two girls over in the corner playing cards. One of them seems rather normal but the other has two furry cat ears, whiskers and a fluffy black tail that's flicking in the air behind her. Then suddenly another boy is there is a swirl of black and the cat girl has flung her cards to jump on his back piggy back style.

Everyone is laughing.

Two more people walk in adding to the weirdness there's a girl in brown with a large brown cape which I then flutters and I realise is actually a pair of wings. Then the boy has dark brown skin and floppy green hair.

"Hey sleeping beauty woke up! We were worried when Blue brought you in unconscious."

The girl smiled shyly.

"I thank you for your hospitality, I am Lulu. I'm from he moon."

"Well Lulu, from the moon, I'm Hex and the cat girl over there is my sister Black Cat. Elliot is the kid she's getting a ride from. Dijanda is our tech expert in the green and covered in cards. You briefly met Blue Shadow I suppose and I can tell you've been acquainted with Yucca."

"It's really lovely to meet you all," Lulu says smiling.

"Come join us for dinner you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Same goes for you miss Yellow."

I takes me a second to realise he can see me and I let go of the invisibility.

"How did you know?" I ask dropping to the floor.

"Magic," he says.

"Idiot boy," Dijanda mutters.

* * *

 **Teehee, This marks the last of MY characters, but we have more to be introduced anyway!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	13. 13- Hex

"Please?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Okay fine!"

"Yaaaay!"

"Stay with Diji at all times though and behave."

"Awwww You know me Hex!"

"Exactly my point."

She poked her tongue out at me before running off.

I was going to regret allowing this.

* * *

 **Short and sweet. All explained if you go ahead to the next chapter**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	14. 14- Dijanda

The Hotel had settled on a city and I was itching to get out. Black Cat too.

So we wrapped her tail around her waist and hid it in her skirt stuck a beanie over her ears and did a kitty face paint set to hide the whiskers. I was thankful that I didn't have anything to hide.

We strolled the streets and ended up in a museum. Not my idea but it was interesting. Black Cat was almost jumping with excitement while look every which way.

Then the alarms went off and people scrambled.

Perfect.

I turned to grab Cat and go but she was gone. Almost definitely to investigate the disturbance. Curiosity killed the cat. Hex is going to kill me.

I look up and see a camera in the corner. Quickly hacking into it telepathically I scan all the room for the disturbance and then rush off to find that darned cat.

Sneaking into the room easily I scan the room for any sign of Black Cat. Instead I spot the bad guys. And Elliot. Oh god this was not going to end well.

"Hive Five! Rob 'em blind!" The leader a pink haired girl called. They all moved forward and I saw it happen. Black Cat had snuck all the way down and behind one of the case.

"HI ELLIOT!"

Poor guy was so shocked that he got tackled to the ground.

"You totally owe me a box of fish crackers!" She said and Elliot just lets his head fall back with a thud.

There was a pause.

"Well I didn't know we were in Jump you should know that the Hotel lands in seemingly random places."

Another pause.

"I don't like that plan, can we go get ice-cream instead?"

"Just what is going on here? The Titans will be here any minute!" the extremely short kid exclaimed.

I shake my head and walked over before helping Elliot to his feet.

"Long Story," I say smacking Cat upside the head.

"Hey!" she complains and Elliot chuckles silently.

"Just who do you think you are crudmuncher?"

I look at the offender, the midget boy on long mechanical legs.

Without a second though I hack into the controller and sent him tumbling over in a tangle of limbs onto the big tall guy.

"Not someone you should piss off. Now We're going for ice-cream and you will leave us be."

Elliot teleported all three of us easily just as the Titans arrived.

* * *

 **See! Lovely long explanation XD**

 **I'm going to have to shorten this to one or two chapters a day I'm afraid, I have my exam week coming up and work.**

 **Special Thanks to ultima-owner who has be reviewing constantly!~**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	15. 15- Sammy

I yawned and stretched looking round my room.

The wall to wall window was pouring in warm sunlight and I couldn't help but smile. It felt so nice.

It helped that the added sunlight boosted my photokinesis abilities. I might even be able to win in a fight against my sister now. Equal footing at last. I jumped out of the bed and 'zapped' over to the cupboard. Why walk when you could travel at the speed of light. Quickly changing I zap to the door and fly down the hallway and grab an apple from the kitchen before heading out the back door.

The backyard of the Hotel was amazing. It changed depending on the location and couldn't be stumbled upon by strangers.

The past few days had been a poolside equipped with a barbeque and everything.

Sitting down on one of the chairs by the pool I bite into the apple before stretching out.

Now this was the life.

* * *

 **Short but sweet?**

 **The more prompts I get the more I write!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	16. 16- Sammy

I yawned and stretched looking round my room.

The wall to wall window was pouring in warm sunlight and I couldn't help but smile. It felt so nice.

It helped that the added sunlight boosted my photokinesis abilities. I might even be able to win in a fight against my sister now. Equal footing at last. I jumped out of the bed and 'zapped' over to the cupboard. Why walk when you could travel at the speed of light. Quickly changing I zap to the door and fly down the hallway and grab an apple from the kitchen before heading out the back door.

The backyard of the Hotel was amazing. It changed depending on the location and couldn't be stumbled upon by strangers.

The past few days had been a poolside equipped with a barbeque and everything.

Sitting down on one of the chairs by the pool I bite into the apple before stretching out.

Now this was the life.

* * *

 **Short but sweet? Sorry for being late, I came home and fell asleep last night.**

 **The more prompts I get the more I write!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	17. 17- Blue Shadow

It was almost frightening how often I found myself in the kitchen. Not that I would complain. I'd found that I really enjoyed cooking for everyone.

Blue hair moved through the kitchen pulling ingredients from the kitchen while I flipped the eggs in the pan. I turned to my left and pulled bacon out of the packet being held to my left and begin lining it on the tray being held beside that. The bacon was whisked away to the oven while I flipped the eggs again. Somewhere over to my right the toaster popped it and I spared it a glance as toast was pulled out and smothered in butter before more was chucked in.

It was controlled chaos. No one disturbed me while I was pulling off so many things at once.

It helped that when ever some one entered the room I would turn and fish out what they needed and handed it to them before they could ask.

I'd been at this for a while.

* * *

 **Just a bit of Character development here XD**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	18. 18- Yucca

Life in the Hotel was much nicer than anything I ever expected.

The room I stayed in had real grass for a floor and plenty on sunlight. My life plant, or anchor had a nice large pot to grow.

The others were very nice, unlike the dryads they treated me just like they would a little brother. It was a nice feeling to be accepted. Lulu and I became close friends as well. I could knock on her door whenever the nightmares got bad.

It was a peaceful living. I'd become fascinated by the television. It was very informative. I like learning of things outside the forest and the hotel. Lulu would often join me on the couch as she enjoyed learning new things.

Occasionally someone else would stop for a moment and watch with us.

What time wasn't spent that way I found myself gardening in my room. The backyard was too inconsistent for good plant care but I had plenty of space in my room. I had four feet of soil under my grass carpet.

Magic is weird.

* * *

 **You can say that gain Yucca**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	19. 19- Kyd Wykkyd

I'd grown used to being pounced on out of no where. Black Cat did it all the time to catch me off guard.

That time at the museum had been the ultimate shock. Now I knew how people felt. Seymour was always complaining about the 'ninja-thing'. At least I didn't pounce on people though.

It didn't help that Black Cat was almost as tall as me.

One thing I wasn't expecting was to be having a stare down with a Black Kitten.

By the way, that one pounced on me too.

Since when did the Hotel have a kitten wandering around? Did someone new come around?

The cat decided to sit on my head and I shrugged before walking off to find Hex.

I found him in the backroom of the lobby.

I knocked on the door.

"Hi Elliot. I would say that I didn't hear you come in but no one ever does."

I chuckle silently before pointing up at the kitten.

"What? Oh get down from there Gemima."

The kitten jumped down onto the desk before growing rapidly into Black Cat.

"Hiya!"

Of course. The pouncing really should've tipped me off.

* * *

 **Teehee. These two are still my two favourite characters to write! Never LEave Your Family Behind Chapter should be ready for late posting tomorrow! Sorry guys!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	20. 20- Lulu

"Guys! Guys! Guys! EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

CLANG

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US CAT?"  
"LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW DIJI!"

"HOLY RAINBOW BATCAVE!"

Rolling over onto my stomach I pull aside the curtain.

Oh.

Wow. That is pretty cool.

The Hotel was underwater.

A silver fish swum past my window.

It looks like we were having Fish for dinner.

Cat would be happy at least. I'd never eaten fish before though so it would be interesting.

Shaking out my wings I stretched before running my fingers through my hair and heading out the door and into the hallway. Hex had just come out of his room as well his usually neat hair sticking up. I was glad, I'd learnt the hard way that Black Cat got herself into more trouble than necessary.

Heading through the kitchen I grabbed a cookie before walking towards the backyard. There was a clear bubble where the backyard usually was, probably the magic from the hotel working. Black Cat sat by the end watching fish while occasionally sticking out a hand and trying to catch a fish with her clawed glove.

Hex falling asleep in a beach chair nearby and Blue Shadow was meditating nearby. She'd probably been awake for a while, Sammy should be around somewhere as well.

Looking around I spot a yellow fish darting around the coral in the water. It was a very big fish. Oh wait. That was Sammy.

Sammy darting back into the air pocket after a moment hovering mid air.

"Don't taste the water, it's really salty!" She says before taking a deep breath and flying back in.

Hex looks up startled and looks at me in silent question.

"I have no idea," I say finishing my cookie and heading back inside.

* * *

 **Props to** **Rosemarie Benson** **for unintentionally giving me the idea for this drabble!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	21. 21- Kyd Wykkyd

**Thanks to ultima-owner who gave me this prompt! It was fun to write! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Today was going to be a long day. I knew it.

It had taken an entire week just to prepare.

Today the HIVE would visit Hotel Mismatched.

The Hotel had arrived in Jump city for the winter and many of the usual residents had decided to go out for the day.

Dijanda was buying spare parts and Blue was taking Lulu and Yucca, all three magically disguised, out to see the human world. Nobody knew Sammy had flown off to but she had probably flown pretty high up to get 'fresh' air and pure sunlight.

That left me, Black Cat and Hex.

"Hey Wykkyd? You in here?"

There they were. I teleported down to the lobby where the others were looking around confused.

"I could've sworn we just walked into a fancy skyscraper," Jinx said.

I shrug. I gave up on that mystery a long time ago.

"Woah, I didn't know there was a cat," Billy said.

"You didn't say anything about a cat Wykkyd," Seymour asked.

I looked over to see Black Cat on the Lobby desk.

And Kid Flash wanted to put a bell on me.

" _What are you doing?_ " I ask telepathically.

The cat glanced at me before pouncing up and landing in Jinx's arms.

"Whose cat is it Kyd?" Jinx asked scratching the cat behind the ears before Black Cat jumped up onto Mammoths shoulder.

I shake my head.

"Well personally I don't think I'm anyone's cat."

" _Wait, you can talk in cat form?_ " I ask as everyone looks bewildered.

"Of course I can talk. Just like I have a tail in human form."

"Okay can someone please explain what is going on here?" Gizmo shouted before tumbling over.

Black giggled which sounded weird coming from a cat before jumping down and morphing halfway.

"Hiya I'm Black Cat!"

"Oi! Why'd you trip me?" Gizmo asked Jinx furiously.

"I did no such thing."

"The Hotel doesn't like people yelling unnecessarily," Black Cat said simply. "It's a magic hotel."

* * *

 **Don't forget to submit any prompts you'd like me to write! I'm running out of ideas!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	22. 22- Black Cat

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, Elliot,"

" _What?_ "

"There's no Red Snapper left."

" _No_."

"No What? I haven't asked you anything yet."

" _No I'm not taking you to the shop just to buy fish._ "

"But Elliot, Why not?"

" _Well for starters I'm not very welcomed in Jump City._ "

"Yeah but when you take off the costume and use one of Hex's glamour charms you can't even be recognised. We don't even have to go to Jump either."

" _Secondly, you're half cat._ "

"Glamour Charms."

" _Thirdly There's nothing in it for me._ "

"One week of not being pounced on."

" _Three weeks._ "

"Two weeks."

" _Deal._ "

"Yes!"

* * *

 **I couldn't help it.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	23. 23- Chaos

**Thanks to** **ChaosDancer12** **For writing this drabble!**

* * *

She didn't know how long that she had been running for. The red line on her left palm had stopped bleeding a long time ago, all that she knew what that she was a long way from home.

Home.

Her home was not in this world, not in this time, not in this universe.

She didn't even understand how she got here in the first place, how she became trapped in that place.

All she wanted was a place where she could lie low for a while, till the time that _he_ would give up on chasing her.

A place where she could rest and heal from her wounds.

She could see a building in the distance, she did not know what it was but she couldn't run anymore, she had to stop.

She ran to the front door and opened it, hoping that this place would be what she needed.

* * *

When she opened the door she saw a boy with black hair and green eyes, wearing green and grey coloured clothes, sitting at a desk.

He was reading something and she couldn't tell what it was so she walked up to the desk and tried to get his attention.

She walked up to the front desk and knocked on it.

"Oh, Sorry about that. I'm Hex, I run this Hotel would you like to stay in a room.

Chaos nodded her head, barely able to keep her eyes open, all of the running that she had done was catching up to her.

"I really need somewhere to stay," she said, "and a bandage."

She showed Hex the red line on her left palm.

"Oh dear, HEY BLUE SHADOW, BRING THE MED KIT!"

Chaos watched as a girl with blue hair done up in a ponytail, wearing black and blue clothing entered the room with a med kit.

"This is…. Oh sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Chaos," she said, the pointed triangles on the top of her head folding back like ears, in fact, they were ears. Brown with a peach inner, they blended in with the messy hair done up in a rushed ponytail.

"This is Chaos, And she needs a bandage and room thirteen."

Chaos followed Blue, who lead her towards a door nearby before grabbing the top handle of the door because there was two of them. She then showed her room thirteen which is the second door on the left.

When she entered the room it reminded her of her bedroom.

The walls was a pale whitish cream colour with a huge window taking up part of the furthest wall. A bed was resting against one wall and that was where Chaos walked over and fell onto, not bothering to remove her shoes. She could see a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a bookcase with a smaller one near the bed and a couch near the window but at the moment she did not care about that.

She really wanted to get some sleep.

She barely registered Blue taking care of the wound on her hand, it was deep and it would scar but she was already in dreamland by the time she was done.

* * *

It was some time later when she woke up, blurry eyed with sleep dust in her eyes. She felt safe here and she knew that one day she could be able to go home again.

"I guess I was right." She said, yawning before she pulled her shoes off and crawled underneath the covers of her bed. She didn't get a chance to say anything else as she drifted back into dreamland with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Yay new friends!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	24. 24- Dijanda

It had taken a while to get it built but it was finally done.

It was a camera.

A very small camera.

I'd taken an old mobile phone and taken the cameral from that and merged it with a new USB. After making it a new case I finally had a camera that was a little smaller than a ring box.

Now I had to give it a test run.

I leave the confines of my room and make my way down to the living room area.

Yucca and Lulu are on the couch watching another documentary, not exactly photo worthy.

Hex was probably in the back room of the lobby and Blue was reading a book outside. Not entirely sure where Sammy or Elliot are but that's not new.

Black Cat was on her little cat gym in the corner of the room. Napping on the top perch in her kitten form.

Perfect.

I creep over as silently as I could before leaning over and yelling.

"CAT!"

There was an odd noise somewhere between a yelp and a yowl and Cat jumped into the air right at my face.

I did get the photo though.

* * *

 **It'd look pretty freaky in 3D.**

 **Adorable right?**

 **To the guest reviewer:** **I'd love to be able to include a character named as you suggested. Could you please PM so that we can discuss it more?**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	25. 25- Hex

**For** **ultima-owner** **, thanks for the prompt, I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

"Black? Where are you?" I ask before pushing open her door.

A glance around the very green coloured room and I didn't notice anything.

"I have a tin of Red Snapper here if you come out."

A shuffle from under the bed.

Rolling my eyes I walk further into the room and sit on the bed.

"Seriously Gemima, where on earth have you disappeared too?"

I lean over and see an ankle poking out from the other side of the bed.

A wave of green magic and she was hanging upside down in mid air.

"Gotcha."

"No fair!"

"Meow."

"Gemima, where did the cat come from?"

It was a tiny grey fluff ball with a white underbelly and chin.

"I found him outside in the rain."

"So you brought it inside."

"It is a she and she has feelings."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Jabiri doesn't like being called an it."

"Jabiri?"

"I couldn't call her Girl now could I?"

"Gemima."

"Jordan."

"Fine whatever, but if you don't feed Jabiri properly then Lulu gets to look after he instead."

"Yay!"

* * *

 **I totally based parts of this on my relationship with my twin Jayme XD**

 **New chapter for NLFB will hopefully be ready tomorrow!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	26. 26- Lulu

The Hotel had stopped off in a random city. No one had quite been able to say which one. Now that Hex had mastered glamour charms we were able to get out more often so I decided to go out for a walk to see if I could see which city it was.

It didn't last long.

I was barely two steps away when something came flying at my face.

I yelp and instinctively brought a wing up to shield myself.

I faintly felt the object crumple on impact before falling to the ground. Pulling my wing away from my face I peer down at the object. It was white. And rather small. It looked like it had been folded up but I didn't want to touch it in case it was dangerous.

Deciding to be safe I took a step back before turning and walking back into the Hotel.

Hopefully that would be the end of that.

* * *

 **For those who can't tell.**

 **It was a paper Airplane.**

 **Teehee**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	27. 27- Demetra

**This chapter was written by** **Rosemarie Benson**

* * *

The hotel had just...appeared when she needed it most, Demetra Montgomery thought as she held Anna in her arms. She had been looking for a place to stay for two weeks six months ago when she noticed the hotel on the other end of the stop light.

"It hadn't looked like a hotel," she said aloud, "And it certainly wasn't laid out like any hotel I've been in. Not that you and Jemima would know."

The nineteen year old with curly hair the color of flames had been shocked when she walked up the front desk and was told she wouldn't have to sell out of candles at the next craft fair and work an extra shift at Scoop's Delight to recoup the cost of the room.

"The doors to the different floors were all right next to each other, princess. But I'm sure you don't want Mommy to bore with all the details. My little Anna Lou just wants to hear about Belladonna and how Mommy was tricked into seeing her daughter's namesake. Right, baby?"

She continued the story, glossing over the fact it took her five minutes to figure out which door led to the second floor, and ultimately, her room. Dragging her suitcase down the hallway, she thought she saw a flash of blond disappear around a corner. But it couldn't have been the girl she'd nicknamed Anja in high school, after taking first year German. And was it really a corner, or was it some effect of the fight with Belladonna?

"By the time I got to my room, I had become worried, kiddo, that Anna had come within a couple hours of me, and not told me." Demetra looked down at the two week old asleep in her arms. "You're sleepy, aren't you? I'll finish the story tomorrow night. Goodnight, Anna Lou."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked Demetra!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are APpreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	28. 28- Kyd Wykkyd

It was late at night and everyone else had gone to bed. Presumably.

Black Cat had managed to convince me into a movie night.

She'd decided on watching the Arisocats and I didn't' have much of a choice in the matter.

The movie came to an end and I picked up the remoter turning the TV off. Stretching my arms above my head I look down at Cat.

The girl had laid down and curled up on the couch shortly into the movie using me as a pillow.

She was fast asleep. Shaking my head I put the remote down on the table and noticed a fluffy black blanket that was sitting on the floor.

Magic was awesome.

Unfolding the blanket I lay it over Black Cat before leaning back and drifting off to sleep.

No need to wake her up after all. At least she was still when she was asleep.

* * *

 **Adorable right? I have a plan to stir up some plot in the next few chapters. It's going to be great fun! It'll start at chapter 31!**

 **Yay, right!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	29. 29- Lulu

**Prompt was from** **ultima-owner** **! I'm not entirely sure why I filled in the gaps like this but my mind is strange like that. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Confession time.

I decided I needed a hobby.

I ended up learning how to knit. I was really good at it too. I made scarves mainly. I'd make one or two a day before folding them up and putting them in the top of my closet.

I really was running out of room.

Today I'd made a pretty grey and lilac scarf.

I opened my closet doors so I could try to put it with the others.

Maybe if I got some boxes and started filling them up?

Without warning the scarves that had already been placed again fell down out of the cupboard and over me.

I yelped and tried to protect my head.

It didn't really work.

I'd made a lot more scarves than I thought I had.

Maybe I should consider selling them…..

* * *

 **Maybe XD**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	30. 30- Sammy

**For TomboyPrincess12, Zoeysky is hers! I hope I've portrayed her right!**

* * *

Once I'd gotten settled down in the hotel I didn't actually hang around much.

I'd spend most days exploring the area outside the hotel.

One day while exploring Jump City I'd bumped into a girl.

Literally. I'd been flying invisibly and hadn't been watching where I was going. I'd nearly knocked her out of the sky but in my defense I did catch her before she fell.

I also wasn't really expecting anyone to be flying. Yet alone this high.

Her name was Zoeysky and she had pretty brown blond hair and gorgeous eagle wings. I'll admit to being jealous. They were amazing.

We'd become fast friends and met up often enough high in the sky.

When we'd first met she'd been wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had been torn to make room for her wings. One day she turned up in a full heroine outfit with knee high brown boots with yellow edges and a brown sleeveless top with a brown and white skirt. Under the skirt she wore white leggings. Now she really looked like an eagle.

She explained that she'd joined the Titans as a member, High Flyer they called her.

I congratulated her with a happy smile.

I was glad she'd found her place in the world.

* * *

 **We'll be seeing High Flyer again in a few days hopefully!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	31. 31- Black Cat

Curiosity killed the cat?

Nah. I was only half cat. That rule didn't apply to me.

I'd found a lovely cardboard box. It was quite roomy. I packed some tuna cans in the corner and a bottle of water with a hole poked in the bottom.

I shrunk into my kitten form and crept into the box.

I curled up in the box and waited.

After going through one can of tuna I decided to take a nap.

I woke up to the box being abruptly picked up.

I yawn but stayed still.

"Uh it's addressed to all of us," a voice said.

"Oh glorious! Can we please do the opening of the box now?" said another.

The flaps of the lid opened up and I uncurled myself and stretched.

"Is it customary for one to send another a kitten?" came the second voice. I looked up to see the red haired alien known as Starfire.

"Not on this planet anyway," a new person said. I looked over to see Cyborg.

This was very interesting.

"Whatever, that cat is smarter than it looks."

I glanced over to see Raven who turned away and continued reading her book.

I looked around the room to see Robin peering at me curiously and Beast Boy slumped on the couch. I jumped up and landed next the green teen and nudged his hand.

"Well she doesn't have a name tag," he piped up scratching behind me ears.

"She? Well the kitten will have to stay until we can figure out how she got here," Robin said looking for a label on the box.

I purred content.

I'm sure the others won't notice for a few more hours.

* * *

 **She's very sure isn't she?**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	32. 32- Blue Shadow

It didn't take long for us to realise that Black Cat was missing.

Hex found a pile of styrofoam stuffing on the floor of her room so the automatic assumption was that curiosity had gotten the better of her and she'd mailed herself to visit a place she couldn't get to herself.

Why did we ever let her know about the automatic post system?

Immediately Hex was putting Glamour charms on all of us and sending out to search.

I'd come back after searching the area I'd been assigned and walked to Black Cats room.

There I found Elliot, sho wasn't able to patrol.

He was looking out the window with his head tilted to the side.

He turned and saw me before pointing out the window.

Directly out of the window stood the Titan's tower.

"Damn it," I say putting a hand up and using the comm. unit Dijanda had handed me. "Elliot's figured it out."

"Where is she?" Hex asked in return sounding worried.

"Well, does anyone have contact with the Titans?"

"Damn it," Hex replies easily.

Elliot chuckles silently giving me a smirk.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I forgot to post yesterday! I don't even have a proper reason! It just completely slipped my mind. I'll post double tomorrow. Promise! Also for those who are also reading Never Leave Family Behind, that chapter won't come till tomorrow.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	33. 33- Black Cat

**For** **ultima-owner** **, who gave me the prompt for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

The Titan's alarm went off loudly and woke me from my nap very suddenly.

Very annoying. The Titan's left the tower leaving me alone.

I got up and stretched before jumping off the couch. What to do, What to do…..

I walked out of the common room and into the halls. Eventually I came to a hallway filled with bedrooms.

Walking over to the first door I peer around before morphing into human form and opening the door. I run up and down the hall and quickly exact my revenge.

Finishing up I morph back into a cat and settle back down on the couch and curl up and nap.

"Friends, has anyone seen my Gnofka Berries? They have most mysteriously disappeared."

"Sorry Star, but my comics are missing too."

"Funny story, the memory chip for my car has disappeared as well."

"Some one has been in my room."

"That makes everyone then. Titan's split up and search the tower."

They'd never blame a cat.

Hopefully anyway.

* * *

 **So I've been gone for a while, my brother ended up in Hospital for Appendicitis and I was the only adult around at the time. Plus because of his age he had to be transported to the capital for surgery and I couldn't send him alone so I ended up stranded in another town for a few days until he was released. I was not in the right mindset to write anything much fluffy to be honest. I'd post a chapter for Never Leave Family behind but it's not finished yet. I thought I'd take a few smaller steps with this story first.**


	34. 34- Sammy

"So Black Cat is in Titan's Tower?"

"We're almost certain, yes."

"Of course she is. I'll go see if she's there."

I flew off invisible towards Titans Tower I zap through one of the open windows before looking around.

Where would that girl be?  
I flew around for a while before finding Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games in the lounge room. Lying on the couch nearby Cat was having a nap in her kitten form.

Shaking my head I fly back outside and back towards the Hotel.

"Oh she's there all right. Looking comfy too. She's in kitten form so they probably don't realise she's half human," I report.

Hex sighs, "Dijanda and I will go and collect her then. I'll go grab some red snapper."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait guys, I'll hopefully be uploading a chapter every few days until I get back into the swing of things!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	35. 35- Dijanda

It was a big of a walk to the Titans tower.

Hex managed to magic us across to the actual island.

We circled around the tower for a bit before finding the front door.

I pressed the doorbell which made a really catchy tune. I went to press it again but Hex grabbed my wrist with a laugh.

"Spoil sport."

"The door swung open."

"Hello friends! I am Starfire, I am pleased to meet you. What can we do to help you?"

"We believe our cat mailed itself to you?" I say easily. Beside me I can already see Hex face palming.

"The Cat is your?"

"Well she's his little sister not mine."

"I am afraid I do not understand. Please come inside where we can talk more."

We took the elevator up to the highest level where Starfire floated off looking for someone. They had an amazing view from here.

Not as cool as the underwater view we got a few weeks ago, but still pretty cool. Hey look you could see the Hotel from here.

I reached out with my technopath abilities and boy was there a lot of tech around here.

"Starfire says that you're looking for the cat?" came a voice to our left. Out of one of the hallways came Robin.

"That's right," I say pulling myself out of my own little techno bubble.

"How did the cat end up here in the first place?"

"You mightn't believe it, but she posted herself in the mail."

"And you only just realised she was missing?"

"Oh no, magic mail, it went from our place to your front door almost instantly."

"Magic mail."

"We live in a magic building," Hex supplied. "I am magical myself I own the building and it's currently holding quite a few people. Having a magic mail system has been very helpful."

 **A bit longer this time, It'll be continued next chapter XD**

 **It's good to be back guys.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	36. 36- Hex

Robin showed us to the lounge room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Black was napping on the couch.

"Gemima!"

That woke her up. Dijanda put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Meow?"

"You are so grounded."

"Meow!" she replied jumping off the couch to hide behind Beast Boy.

"Uhhh how do you ground a cat?"

"Do you want some Red snapper?" Dijanda asks pulling out a can.

"Yes! I mean- Meow!"

"Wait, you're a talking cat?" Beast Boy asks.

"No…."

"Reeeeed Snaaaaaapper!" Dijanda calls open the can.

Black cat leaps over and sniffs the air. But Dijanda holds it out of reach.

A second later Black Cat has morphed and snatched away the can.

"Wait, I'm confused. Is she a human-like cat or a cat-like human?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cat-like human," I supply. "We'll be heading back to the hotel. Feel free to pop by and visit."

I wave a hand causing a shower of green sparkles to rain down on us and we teleport out.

"Wait if the cat was actually a human does that mean she was responsible for moving our stuff?" Is the last thing I hear before we arrive back at the hotel.

"What did you do Gemima?" I ask.

"They interrupted my nap."

* * *

 **Of Course XD**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored**

 **~Jessica**


	37. 37- Yucca

I was looking for Lulu when the hotel got visitor.

The Titan's to be precise.

"Uh hi?" I ask.

"Hello! I am Starfire it is glorious to meet you friend!"

"Alright, I'm going to go get Hex…."

I duck into the back room quickly looking for Hex.

He's poring over a large tome with his glasses perched on his noise. He's holding up his right hand moving it in a funny squid like movement causing green magic to push a large brick across the room slowly.

"Uh Hex?"

"Huh oh, Yucca! Can I help you?"

"Uh… the Titan's are here?"

"Oh, oh yes, I did tell them to visit now didn't I? Thanks for warning me!"

The book was slammed shut and I followed Hex out of the room.

"Hello again Titan's! Just thought I should mention a few things before we head deeper into the hotel. Mainly that the hotel is neutral ground. There are no good guys or bad guys and there will be no arresting while within it's walls. Mainly because I'm not sure how the Hotel will react. For all I know you could fall through the floor for being the instigator. Also avoid yelling because the rugs have a nasty habit of tripping you if you are too loud."

"So how did it become a magic Hotel?"

"I have no clue. I'm only learning magic at the moment. You'd have to ask Rianda, the former owner, but I'm afraid I have no idea where she's flown off to."

Who knows what secrets the Hotel is still hiding.

* * *

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	38. 38- Sammy

**Special Appearance from TomboyPrincess12's character, High Flyer/Zoeysky**

* * *

 **"** Hey Sammy, come down, the titan's have come down for a visit," Dijanda says knocking on my door.

The Titans? I flew up and out the door and followed Diji down the hallway.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Zoeysky! I thought you'd still be around, how life as a Titan treating ya?"

"Pretty good, these guys are pretty cool."

"You know each other?" Robin asks.

"Duh, I've known High Flyer since she first came to town."

"She totally flew into me by accident," she says.

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up anymore?" I ask her.

"It's too amusing to not to," she says easily.

"Oh har har har."

* * *

 **I'm running out of ideas again so get those Prompts coming XD**

 **Also I apologise if there isn't a Breakline at the top of the document, It is having a few problems in the document editor...**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	39. 39- Chaos

**Chaos belongs to ChaosDancer12 (she also wrote this drabble), and the last time we saw her was Chapter 23 if you are interested in going back and re-reading that.**

* * *

If you had been up at a certain time, you would have seen Chaos, with her arms full of her filthy clothes, wondering the hotel looking for the laundry.

The teen had woken up after a long sleep and the first thing she did was to take a bath in a nearby bathroom before raiding the wardrobe in her room for clothes that she could wear.

The teen had found a pair of fuzzy pyjamas and was now trying to find the laundry so she could clean her clothes, her damp hair becoming fluffy as it air dried while she was walking around.

"Looking for something?"

Chaos turned to look at the female with long blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in yellow. She was floating in the air.

"The laundry." Chaos said. "I'm looking for the laundry room."

"Oh that's easy, follow me!"

She followed the girl who lead her into the lobby and through the first door to the right.

"Not many of us actually make it this far. I know for a fact that Black Cat's clothes appear here magically. But this hall has all of our cleaning stuff. The door there on the left is the laundry."

"Thanks." Chaos said. "I'm Chaos and you are?"

"I'm Sammy, some call me Raybeam, but you can call me Sammy."

"It's nice to meet you, how did you end up here?"

"That is an interesting tale actually. My family is a long line of Half-aliens you see. But I was the black sheep of the family. Unlike the others who have umbrakinesis I use photokinesis. I flew away from it all because it was just not the life for me. How about you? How did you end up at the Hotel?"

"I come from a different dimension," Chaos said. "And the walls of my home dimension are weak so random tears and bridges to other dimensions can open or close at any time. I ended up falling through one for them and into a madman's game, where to get out you had to search through random rooms to find pieces of a puzzle to gain the location of one of ten keys that unlocked the front door. However, to get into the rooms themselves you had to cut your hand open on the door handles and leave blood on them, resulting in the cut on my left palm that might scar when it heals. I was lucky enough to find the ten keys but the madman didn't like the fact that I had escaped and could tell the police about this and stop his game, so he started to chase me down to kill me before I could tell anyone. And that is when I came across the Hotel."

"Well then. I wonder what happened to the madman, I hope somebody catches him. We could talk to the Titans maybe. That sounds more their forte."

"I hope that someone catches him. He doesn't deserve to be free."

"You should definitely see the Titans then and tell them your story. I'm sure they'd be willing to help."

"How do I find them?"

"That's the easy part, I'll even show you the way. You might want to finish your laundry and get dressed first though," Sammy says with a smile.

"I can met them later, after my hand heals," Chaos said heading over to the washing machine and getting it ready to be used. "I wanna get used to this place first since I'll be here for some time."

"Fair enough. Find me when you're ready. I'm in room nine."

"Okay. I'm in room thirteen."

"Sweet, I'll see you around then."

"Same here," Chaos said as she loaded up the machine with her clothes before she turned it on.

"Bye," Sammy says flying out of the room.

Chaos stretched and scratched the back of her ear, relieving an itch that had been growing their.

* * *

 **This has actually be sitting there a while (I'm sorry- I completely forgot) but I had a few chapters I had to process before this one could appear. Now I feel bad.**

 **Don't forget to send in any prompts you have!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	40. 40- Kyd Wykkyd

**Prompt was from ultima-owner, Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Elliot! I found a secret door!"

" _What do you mean?_ "

"There's a door that no one knows about!"

" _And?_ "

"Oh come on, you gotta come and see what's inside with me?"

" _You mean you haven't already opened it?_ "

"Well….. no. Hex says I'm not allowed to explore unknown areas by myself."

" _Of course._ "

"But it's in the Hotel so it can't be that dangerous!"

" _Fine, fine, lead the way._ "

"Yay!"

Black lead me to the hidden door.

It wasn't really hidden, but it hadn't been there yesterday. It was right across from the laundry.

"Why were you even in here?" I ask.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Never mind I don't want to know."

I reach open and pull open the door. It opens with a creak and it turns out to be a library.

"A library? Huh. Hey I wonder what this door is for."

Black reaches up and opens up the closet door next to the door we came through.

SCRREE!  
"Eiii!" Black Cat yelps jumping back from the black thing that flies out.

The black things flies a lap before settling on a bird perch, hanging upside down like a …. Oh It's a bat.

"I must say it's been a while since I've gotten out."

"It's a talking bat!"  
"Why yes I am. I am Welfor, keeper of the library. What are you looking for?"

"Ooooh! Do you have a book on bugs?"

Welfor the bat flaps off before coming back with a book in his paws which he drops on the bench before perching again.

" _Why do you want a book on bugs?_ "

"I was curious to see which ones aren't edible."

* * *

 **These two are adorable. In other News, I'm completely out of drabble Ideas, I have one new character to introduce and one prompt. That's two days worth of drabbles. Fell free to send me ideas, single word prompts, character request too. I'll do my best.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	41. 41- Black Cat

**Prompt was from ultima-owner, Thanks for your awesome prompts!**

* * *

I was bored.

That wasn't any good.

Maybe there was something fun to do around here…

I opened the cupboard door under the television hoping for something to do. Instead of a collection of DVD's like usual there was a tunnel.

I crawled in on all four before closing the door behind me and morphing into cat form. Strolling down the tunnel the roof eventually moved higher so I morphed back and investigated better.

I found a torch on a shelf and turned it on shining it around.

There was a lot of everything around everywhere.

A box of crackers here, dresses on rack there a pile of board games on the side. There were doors everywhere too. I opened one and peered out. It opened in the kitchen.

I closed it behind me and giggled this could be so much fun!

I spotted a pile of balls in the corner. I picked one up. It was wool! My favourite!

* * *

 **Yeah this is going to continue in a second part. Sorry for the delay, I've been having some technologies issues with my laptop and I hadn't transferred the newer chapters onto my portable hard drive at the time so I lost them. I'll probably finish of this prompt before introducing our new character.**

 **Remember to send in any prompts!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	42. 42- Blue Shadow

It was always Black Cat that went missing.

They were getting better at finding her though. Kyd was particularly good at guessing where she was. Unfortunately he was here today.

Probably why the girl had gotten bored.

I opened the doors to black cats wardrobe and paused.

That was a lot of wool. She let one tendril of her blue hair poke the wall of wool

She jumped out of the way as it fell away and an avalanche began.

That was even more wool than she expected.

Suddenly Black Cat appeared carting even more in her arms.

"Oh hi Blue. Did you need any wool? I found quite alot."

I looked around at the small flood of wool before sending a tendril of hair out the door to latch onto Hex who was searching his room across the hallway.

"Gemima? Where on earth did you find that much wool."

"Well... I crawled into a cupboard. It turns out they're all connected. You can walk through one and appear out another. I've been having great fun."

"I can see that."

* * *

 **Woo I finally posted it! Sorry about the wait, it completely slipped my mind. It's been a busy few days.**

 **Next Chapter will be meeting a new character but after that I'll have completely run out of ideas. Please send me any you have, or even just request a character you'd like to see and I'll figure something out.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	43. 43- Kyd Wykkyd

Hex had silently notified everyone that is was Black Cat's birthday.

We had planned a surprise but keeping a secret from Black was a full time job. Mainly because someone had to distract her in every waking moment.

I had the best track record for keeping her entertained.

"Elliiiioooooooottttttttt," she yowled out. "I know this is a distraction but I'm too distracted to figure it out. I'll get there eventually."

" _We'll see about that,_ " I replied. Using the magic of the hotel to my advantage I'd lured her into a prepared room with the light and mirror trick. The room was full of tassels. Tassels of every size colour and style hung from the roof.

She was going to be here for quiet some time.

I had a disco ball and a few tins of red snapper if she managed to tire of this.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for being MIA, I've been studying, and dragged into another fandom for a while. I'm going to try pick this up again. The problem is that I've lost all my notes for future chapters when I had a computer swap. I'll try dig them up and continue those. Until then please accept my humble offering.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored**  
 **~Jessica**


End file.
